metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops
}} |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops is a 3D mobile game. It was released for smartphones on December 6, 2012 with language settings for Japanese. The English version is said to come out in Spring 2013. The game involves, game plays and re-enactment from the games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker however, you move your characters and use it's items and weapons by the use of trading cards, similar to the Metal Gear Acid series. The trading cards involve characters and enemies from Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. In addition, as part of a promotion for Rising, five limited edition cards, all depicting Raiden in his various forms, were issued via various retailers: The cards were as follows: Black Armor Raiden; Black Armor Raiden w/ Mariachi Outfit; White (MGS4) Raiden; Inferno Raiden; and Commando Raiden, which were distributed by the Edion corporation; various limited retailer stores (ie, GAM-EK, treasure island, used book market, and WonderGOO, or imagine, Inc., white head, magical, DISP, not Futaba books, imagine, Inc. WEB shop Don Quixote group, Rakuten Books, Kingdom of momotaro, keepsakes); Koajim; Tsutaya; and GEO, respectively, the last two also having the actual skins being distributed by the same store. The game's official website was launched on August 30, 2012.http://www.konami.jp/mgssop/index.html Gameplay Story Main article: Operation Snake Eater Main article: Peace Walker Incident Promotional images banner-metal-gear-social-ops.jpg Screenshots 4567890-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Pupa-Battle.jpg A3b6CzDCMAEZ9Sc.jpg e2324bee.jpg ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg stepSS2_1.jpg stepSS2_2.jpg stepSS3_1.jpg stepSS3_2.jpg stepSS4_1.jpg stepSS4_2.jpg 004 (1).jpg jdndjrt5rtbvytuy.jpg 7876hjnbvfder4567yhggyu.jpg 545589589fjfhfdhfdh.jpg 011.jpg 5848202ee2931281c6435b4a9b5261ee.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_bde55073.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_e5de6a01.png Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-19-610x813.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-35.jpg photo-5.png photo-3.png Trading cards 0075fdgf.jpg|"Super Rare+" EVA. A2u-mrYCAAAIXw0.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. A2vYx_iCUAAGMr3.jpg|"Super Rare" Major Ocelot. A3EUctxCYAEEbsE.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. fdhf.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. A3PAQ1LCcAAHsze.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 6543.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 015 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. Image1 65ge4.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 005 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. A2u92vBCEAAFGcN.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. A3R-SVKCEAA62pB.jpg|"Rare+" The Fury. A3cCgEDCcAEy3mg.jpg|"Rare+" The Sorrow. amanda.jpg|"Rare+" Amanda Valenciano Libre. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-014.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. mgsso02_s.gif|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. pwq.jpg|"Rare+" PEACE WALKER. sdff.jpg|"Rare+" Strangelove. enddd.jpg|"Rare+" The End. furry.jpg|"Rare+" The Fury. sokoluvvv.jpg|"Rare+" Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. graani.jpg|"Rare+" Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. shagooo.jpg|"Rare+" Shagohod. okg.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. c20130123_metalgsns_005_cs1w1_x720.jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_007_cs1w1_x720.jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_006_cs1w1_x720.jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. 012.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. 019.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. 031.jpg|"Rare+" The Fear. 029.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. 015.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 025.jpg|"Rare+" Cécile Cosima Caminades. reg.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. rety5465.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 665hhghgds.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. jhhj66523cv.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. hggh6776wea4.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. snakkke.jpg|"Rare+" Solid Snake. 00977ggf.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 0100098890fhf.jpg|"Rare+" Kevin Washington. 011997gnvbvb.jpg|"Rare+" Courtney Collins. 035.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 036.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 88jhggh.jpg|"Rare+" Raptor. bb7jh43.jpg|"Rare+" Vu~odomujeruka. 004ybv8ifg.jpg|"Rare+" Gurato. Image17689hfbc.jpg|"Rare+" Metal Gear RAY. Image3.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. Image2 54fg.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. end.jpg|"Rare" The End. A2u-L9aCAAEcIHf.jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear REX. A3ETb7_CMAAVpM5.jpg|"Rare" EVA. 99889.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. gfhghd.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. millerSOP.jpg|"Rare" Kazuhira Miller. pazSOP.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. chico.jpg|"Rare" Chico. huey.jpg|"Rare" Huey. cecile.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. strangeloveSOP.jpg|"Rare" Strangelove. galvez.jpg|"Rare" Ramón Gálvez Mena. coldmanSOP.jpg|"Rare" Coldman. tatyana.jpg|"Rare" Tatyana. zeroSOP.jpg|"Rare" Major Zero. paramedicSOP.jpg|"Rare" Para-Medic. mgsso03_s.gif|"Rare" Big Boss. mkii.jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear Mk.II. pain.jpg|"Rare" The Pain. fearrrr.jpg|"Rare" The Fear. tfd5hg.jpg|"Rare" Old Snake. raiddd.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. ramd.jpg|"Rare" Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. siigggi.jpg|"Rare" Sigint. bossss.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. ocelttt.jpg|"Rare" Major Ocelot. liquidd.jpg|"Rare" Liquid Ocelot. volginn.jpg|"Rare" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. raaaa.jpg|"Rare" Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. chrys.jpg|"Rare" CHRYSALIS. cocc.jpg|"Rare" COCOON. pup.jpg|"Rare" PUPA. zeeke.jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear ZEKE. johnnnyy.jpg|"Rare" Johnny. c20130123_metalgsns_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg|"Rare" Major Ocelot. hg6556.jpg|"Rare" Chico. 6767.jpg|"Rare" Amanda Valenciano Libre. 001 (1).jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 016.jpg|"Rare" Strangelove. 020.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. 675bgfgbr.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 027.jpg|"Rare" PMC Attack Chopper. 028.jpg|"Rare" Attack Chopper. 029 (1).jpg|"Rare" Attack Chopper. 030.jpg|"Rare" Tank. 031 (1).jpg|"Rare" Armoured Vehicle. 032.jpg|"Rare" Armoured Vehicle. 018.jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear Mk.II. 019 (1).jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear Mk.II. 020 (1).jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear Mk.II. 013.jpg|"Rare" Courtney Collins. 034.jpg|"Rare" LQ-84i. Image1 76fd.jpg|"Rare" Doktor. Ima654erfds.jpg Image3 (1).jpg|"Rare" Metal Gear Mk.III. A3Jg4B6CIAEXdi9.jpg|"Uncommon+" GRU Solider (AK-47.) dog.jpg|"Uncommon+" Great Dane. johnny.jpg|"Uncommon+" GRU Solider (M37.) mkiii.jpg|"Uncommon+" Metal Gear Mk.II. 776tgf.jpg|"Uncommon+" GRU Solider (RPG-7.) hhggh.jpg|"Uncommon+" GRU General. hhg.jpg|"Uncommon+" CIA Solider (T-Shirt.) image2 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Raid Event Naked Snake. 00267676g.jpg|"Super Rare" Raid Event Raiden. c20130123_metalgsns_002_cs1w1_290x.jpg|"Rare+" Raid Event Naked Snake. image2.jpg|"Rare+" Raid Event Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. image1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Raid Event Major Ocelot. 00376hgdf.jpg|"Rare+" Raid Event Samuel Rodriguez. 0048686hggfb.jpg|"Rare+" Raid Event Mistral. 022.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. image1.jpg|"Rare" Raid Event The Boss. 016 (2).jpg|"Rare" Raid Event Raiden. 005hghg76.jpg|"Rare" Raid Event Samuel Rodriguez. 014.jpg|"Rare" Raid Event Mistral. 017.jpg|"Rare" Raid Event" Sundowner. MGSSOP_Christmas_03_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Christmas Collection Paz Ortega Andrade. MGSSOP_Christmas_01_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Christmas Collection Kazuhira Miller. MGSSOP_Christmas_05_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Christmas Collection Old Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_06_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Christmas Collection Mei-Ling. MGSSOP_Christmas_02_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Christmas Collection EVA. MGSSOP_Christmas_04_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Christmas Collection Major Ocelot. MGSSOP_Christmas_07_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Christmas Collection Cécile Cosima Caminades. image2 (4).jpg|"Rare+" Cerberus Collection Naked Snake. a1a90506e86b19a5649e59bdccd03e7f-338x450.png|"Rare+" Cerberus Collection EVA. 6f1efd886504b09e506fcb085caba91c-336x450.png|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Raiden. aaff848834753c642dfd56fa28d572aa-337x450.png|"Rare" Cerberus Collection The Boss. 2373eedd95897cc0c15b1e090444c800-337x450.png|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Major Ocelot. 7e13a7befe7ca7a234e9ebf204ca2314-335x450.png|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Old Snake. image1 (2).jpg|"Super Rare" Cerberus Collection Naked Snake. image1 (3).jpg|"Super Rare" Cerberus Collection Raiden. image2 (2).jpg|"Rare+" Cerberus Collection Naked Snake. image2 (3).jpg|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Raiden. mgsso10.jpg|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Naked Snake. mgsso14.jpg|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Raiden. mgsso16.jpg|"Rare" Cerberus Collection Naked Snake. 001.jpeg|"Rare+" Dragon Collection Naked Snake. Image26wfsfb.jpg|"Super Rare" Battle Event Raiden. 00965vfsd.jpg|"Rare+" Battle Event Sundowner. Image1 (6).jpg|"Rare+" Battle Event Bladewolf. Ima6575ugf.jpg|"Rare+" Battle Event Monsoon. Image2 (25d.jpg|"Rare" Battle Event Sundowner. Image1 (4).jpg|"Rare" Battle Event Bladewolf. Image1 (5).jpg|"Rare" Battle Event Monsoon. Promotional merchandise 247612_10151037669275986_35944853_n.jpg|TGS 2012 pamphlets. A3JMQjiCIAIwmi0.jpg|TGS 2012 sticker sheet. A3NwwbSCAAAsDsP.jpg|TGS 2012 promotional tank top. BBXN3jxCYAAnwy9.jpg|''Social Ops''/''Metal Gear Rising''-themed Kleenex packages. External links *http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/iPhone/Metal+Gear+Solid%3A+Social+Ops/news.asp?c=44551 *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/30/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-for-smartphones-revealed Notes and references Category:Games